


"I can't stop thinking about you."

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “Since we’ve met I can’t stop thinking about you,” said Aline, looking down as she didn’t dare to look at Helen. Just the thought of any signs of judgement in her eyes would crush Aline. “In a really not creepy way, but, um,” said Aline and then her voice trailed off.Helen smiled; Aline was adorable. “I can’t stop thinking about you too,” simply said Helen.





	"I can't stop thinking about you."

Aline raised her hand and then put it down again, nervously chewing on her lower lip and then she placed her hands together, fingers shaking as she took in a deep breath. She was standing in front of the office and inside Helen was waiting for her. Aline knew that because she told her that she needed to speak to her in private about something. And that something was… Aline felt her heart skipping a beat and then she pressed her cold fingers against her hot cheeks, closing her eyes and took in another deep breath. She was about to tell Helen how she truly felt about her and she was nervous. But, she also needed to do this. It was just something that she couldn’t hold back anymore, so she finally gathered the courage and opened the door.

 

Helen turned around when the door opened and she quickly let go off the book that she picked up before and smiled when she saw Aline stepping inside. She had been waiting in there for quite a while, but it didn’t matter. If it was anyone else, she’d get angry, but one look at Aline and her heart just melted, the smile on her face bright. “Hey,” said Helen and watched Aline closing the office door carefully, slowly turning around and then placed her hands together again. The fact that Aline’s fingers were trembling didn’t go unnoticed from Helen’s eyes, but she didn’t make a comment about it for the time being. “You wanted to see me?” asked the blonde then.

 

“Oh, um, yes,” stammered Aline and gave Helen a shy smile. “Sorry I kept you waiting,” said Aline softly and Helen shrugged it off as if it was nothing. 

 

“It’s okay,” said Helen and then narrowed her eyes. “Everything okay? You seem kind of… jumpy,” said Helen softly and Aline let out a nervous laughter. Jumpy, huh?! She was surprised that her internal screaming wasn’t projecting on the outside even more, but so far she was holding herself back quite okay. “Aline?” asked Helen softly and Aline quickly snapped out of it and just nodded.

 

“I’m, um, okay,” said Aline and then bit onto her lower lip as her voice trailed off.

 

“Okay, good,” said Helen and her bright smile made Aline’s heart skip a beat again.  _ Damn, Helen was going to be the death of her!  _ “So, what did you want us to discuss?” asked Helen softly and slowly came closer to Aline, who was now looking down, trying to string together a coherent sentence, but nothing was coming to mind. She was just going to wing it, but as she opened her mouth, nothing came out and doom crept back into her heart. She wished she was as brave as Alec was. “Is it work related?”

 

“Not really,” said Aline and slowly looked up at Helen. “It’s more of a… personal… thing,” said Aline slowly and Helen nodded. 

 

“Okay?” asked Helen and as their eyes met the blonde could also feel it. The connection the two of them had. It was just something  _ there…  _ between them. She couldn’t explain it or put it into words, but ever since the two met, Helen couldn’t stop thinking about Aline. And what she felt for her was a lot deeper than  _ friendship.  _ It was a crush, Helen could feel herself falling for Aline, but since she wasn’t sure what way the other swung, she never mentioned it. 

 

“Helen,” said Aline softly and Helen nodded, feeling her heart fasten a little bit as well. “It’s just, um,” said Aline and then nervously laughed. “When we’ve, um, met,” said Aline and her voice was now trembling. Helen was silent, listening to her and she could sense the fear in Aline’s voice. A fear that she all too well understood and she quickly reached down with her hand, taking Aline’s cold hands into her warm ones. Aline almost forgot how to breathe. “I… oh wow,” she stammered and Helen chuckled.

 

“What is?” asked Helen softly.

 

“You,” blurted out Aline and then pressed her lips together. Helen was slowly starting to get the picture, of why Aline wanted to talk to her in a more private setting and she couldn’t stop smiling. So, this was true then… her feelings were mutual? “I mean,” rambled Aline. “Since we’ve met I can’t stop thinking about you,” said Aline, looking down as she didn’t dare to look at Helen. Just the thought of any signs of judgement in her eyes would crush Aline. “In a really  _ not _ creepy way, but, um,” said Aline and then her voice trailed off. 

 

Helen smiled; Aline was adorable. “I can’t stop thinking about you too,” simply said Helen and Aline’s eyes snapped open, looking up at her again wide-eyed and Helen had a soft smile on her lips. “I, um,” said Helen and slowly linked their hands together. “Like you,” she then said and her smile was wider. 

 

Aline didn’t allow herself to breathe just then. Did she hear it right? Helen was holding her hands still, coming closer to her and it hit Aline then that she really did hear it right and her head was spinning, but in a good way. Slowly her fear faded and a little, shy smile spread across her face. Her tough exterior was gone and was now all smiles as well. “I like you too,” whispered Aline softly and Helen chuckled happily. “Oh, wow, this went better than expected. I was terrified that you’d come to hate me, but,” said Aline and felt a soft hand against her cheek, lifting her gaze up. 

 

“You’re adorable,” heard herself say Helen and a soft flush came upon Aline’s cheeks. She nuzzled into the touch and both of them burst out laughing just then. It was just… they were so happy, Aline finally able to show her real self to someone and she felt so  _ light _ and free. Finally, someone that she didn’t hide herself and even though she wasn’t ready to tell the others, this was more than enough for now. One step at the time, like Alec once told her. She didn’t tell him about herself then, but she had a feeling that he knew. 

 

“I’m… really not,” said Aline, sheepish smile slowly disappearing when she saw how close Helen was. But Helen didn’t take it any further, she kept her distance, Helen’s eyes slowly travelling up and down the other’s face, focusing on Helen’s beautiful eyes and she sighed happily. Aline didn’t know that she was slowly leaning in and Helen was smiling. “You’re so beautiful,” breathed out Aline against Helen’s lips and before she knew it, she pressed her lips up against Helen’s. It was just a simple touch of their lips, but it was also so much more and Aline quickly pulled back, eyes wide. “Crap, I’m sorry for kissing you so suddenly, I-”

 

“Do you hear me complaining?” asked Helen with a bright smile and Aline shook her head, another smile on her lips just then. “I wouldn’t be opposed to another kiss either,” quickly suggested Helen and Aline’s breath shuddered when she felt Helen’s hand on the back of her neck, gently cupping her hair and Aline only leaned in again, eyes fluttering shut and pressed her lips on top of Helen’s again.

 

The second kiss lasted slightly longer, Aline feeling Helen’s lips moving up against hers softly and tenderly, Aline feeling butterflies in her stomach and her head went blank when Helen kissed her again, this time with more determination, Aline’s arms wrapping around Helen’s waist, bringing her closer and kissing her again. Kissing Helen felt amazing, her chest was about to burst and she slowly pulled back as her head was still completely blank, brain fried when she slowly pulled back and finally took in a proper breath.

 

“Wow,” whispered Aline and looked at Helen, her eyes unfocused and Helen smiled, pressing their foreheads together,

 

“It is… wow indeed,” said Helen and chuckled when Aline hugged her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it💕


End file.
